Goode, Goode, Goode! It's Annabeth!
by Percabeth1fanner
Summary: Another "Annabeth goes to Goode Highschool" story but please read! This one is after the GIANT war. If you don't like this one, then after this there is going to be a version 2 where the characters are the same, but there are really unexpected twists. They are not connected
1. Surprise! Surprise!

Chapter 1:

Setting: In the middle of the school year

Percy POV

"RIIINNNG RIIINNNG RIIINNNG!" My alarm rang. "Oh my gods! Why do we _have_ to get up early for school! OK nevermind, I just want to eat my blue pan cakes and get the hell outta here!

Annabeth POV

OK OK Let's go! I'm Annabeth Chase! And I'm surprising Percy! I'm at the steps of Goode Highschool.

Percy POV

"Hey! Percy!" squealed Alexa **(No offense to you Alexas out there!) **She was the sluttiest girl in the school with 3 pounds of make-up on her. No one follows her except for her little group "You know, my mom said I can have someone over at my house for a visit today! _And _I was hoping if-" she placed her arm around me and I stiffened. "Alexa I already told you a million times: I. Have. A. Girlfriend."

But nooooo! She decided to ignore it and say "Yeah! Me!"

"No, not you, her name is Annabeth, Now GET AWAY FROM MY FACE!"

She walked away with a smile planted on her face.

"You know Perce, there is a cute blonde chick as a new student today" says Tyler

"It might not be Annabeth!" I said

"You know Perce, people don't believe that you have a girlfriend that live in California and you met at a summer camp. We think it's just to get away from Alexa" said Miles

"Yeah well if you don't believe me, here is a picture of her" I showed them a picture of the day me and Annabeth won the laurels at camp for the chariot race when we saved Thalia and the Golden Fleece.

"Photo-shopped!" They yelled

"Oh yeah well then! I'll show you a video!" then I showed them the video if me and Annabeth kissing, or rather making out, at the beach Connor took and I caught him.

"Now do you believe me?"

They just stayed silent while their girlfriends Kendra and Christine smacked them up-side the head.

I chuckled.

Annabeth POV

"Hi! You must be the new student! I'm Mrs. Kelly"

"Yes, I'm Annabeth Chase."

"OK here is your schedule! And Jessie here will show you around! Have a good day at Goode!"

"Thank you!"

I met a normal looking girl next to the desk and she said her name was Jessie. She was really nice! She showed me to my locker #135

"OMG!" she squealed "You, my friend, don't know how lucky you are right now! You have your locker right next to the hottest boy in school!"

"Really! Who?"

"His name is Percy Jackson"

"Oh really!"

"Yeah but he is technically unavailable since he _says_ he has a girlfriend in California, but nobody believes him"

So that's what the mighty savior of Olympus was doing.

"Yeah well, I'm actually the one you're talking about"

"Wow, first day and your already at it! You'll be in the fan club in no time"

At that moment, Percy came up and opened his locker while I stayed away. I went up to him and cover his eyes and said "Guess who." Jessie looked surprised that I was trying on the hottest guy in school.

"I told you to stop it already Alexa! I've had enough of it already and I have a GIRLFRIEND!"

"Who's Alexa?" I asked, uncovering his eyes.

Percy turned around and saw me "ANNABETH!" He hugged me and swung me around.

"What are you dong here!"

"I came here to pick chocolate bunnies. No I transfered"

"My _mom_ said that it would be good to stay close to, you know _work_."

Percy nodded and understood.

Percy then kissed me. It felt like heaven. When we broke away, everybody was staring open mouthed at us. Embarrassed, they walked away. They kissed again.

Suddenly, a voice interrupted them.

"What the hell are you doing kissing my boyfriend!"


	2. The Fight

Previously:_Suddenly, a voice interrupted them._

"_What the hell are you doing kissing my boyfriend!"_

**Annabeth POV**

"What do you mean _your _boyfriend? Don't you mean _my_ boyfriend?" I said

There stood a girl wearing blue _very _short shorts, in fact, they looked like underwear. She also wore a mid-way spaghetti strapped pink tank top, she had straight brown hair, and a totally fake tan, unlike mine, which was real, and her face: an unreadable mask. I couldn't even see her face with all that make-up!

"No, I mean_ my_ boyfriend, Percy Jackson." she said back.

"For the love gods, I AM NOT DATING YOU ALEXA FERNANDEZ!" yelled Percy

"Yes you are, it will be about time before you dump this bitch-"

" uh- excuse me! If I'm a bitch, then you're mistaken! My name is Annabeth Chase. And I'm not a bitch unlike you" I said

"oh whatever, As I said Percy, it will be about time before you dump this dumb blonde Annibelle."

That was it! No one calls me Annibelle! I had enough of it at camp with Mr. D, now this! I went up to Alexa, judo flipped her and she landed right onto the floor with her back in it, and all her stuff went flying out of her hands.

"You're lucky I went easy on you this time, but next time, I can do it so hard, it will break your back."

Alexa, got up and said to me, "This is not over"


	3. Annabeth and Schedule Disorders

Previously:_ Alexa got up and said "This is not over"_

**Percy POV**

After that little fight, the crowd around us, broke up again and I went to my friends, who were gaping at me. We exchanged names then...

"so she _is_ real!" said Tyler in amazement.

"Wait, they thought I was fake?"

"Yeah, They couldn't believe me even after I showed them the video." I said

"Whoa, do you mean that video, where Conner caught us kissing on your phone?!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeessssssssssss..."

"I told you to delete that!"

"No, I won't"

"Fine then, no kisses until lunch"

"AWWW! Well it is worth it. At least I keep the video."

"You know, the way Percy talks about you, Annabeth" says Miles, "He makes you sound like a half goddess!"

Me and Annabeth really cracked up a storm on that one and the mortals looked really confused. I told them it was an inside joke. Oh, the irony!

"So, anyway, what does your schedule look like" Annabeth asked

We looked at each other's schedules:

**Annabeth's schedule:**

_**AEL**_

_**Cosial Desitu**_

_**rkeaB**_

_**atMh**_

_**Lunch**_

_**ekGre**_

_**leEcivet- rchteciAruet**_

_**P.E.**_

_**ienScec**_

"Auugh! I can't read this!" She screamed

"Me neither"

"You have dyslexia too?"asked a random dude who just happened to hear me scream

"Yeah!"

"So do we" said Tyler, gesturing toward Percy's friend group, except for the random dude. I made eye contact with Percy, telling him that these are demigods, but he said we have to confirm it and narrow down their percentages.

"O.K. Random dude, read this for me" I said

"O.K. It says that you have ELA, then Social Studies, Break, Math, Lunch, Greek, Architecture as your elective, PE, then Science"

"Teachers?"

"They're all the same. Mr. Blo

"OK bye!"

"bye!"

"OK, so you have every single class with me except for the elective of course" said Percy. Then the bell rang and we walked to class.

**Woooohooooo! 2 updates!**

**OK! so If you want to be recognized in this story and make me favorite you, then just go to my profile, click on my other story that I made (I only made one other one) and on the bottom of the chapter tittled "Back to the Story!", put the answer you think on your review for this story. If you want to review there, then answer the riddle, and after that put the words "Goode, Goode, Goode! It's Annabeth!"**

**ENJOY!**


	4. Apology

**So so so so so _so _sorry for not updating so long! I know an authors note is not what you want to see. But I am putting this story in hold until I am done with my other story Back in Time: Reading the Lightning Thief so I also wanted to tell you guys that none of you got the answer correct for the riddle and the answer is...Drumroll please...The man was playing video games. Until next time...**


	5. NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOO!

My friends, I'm afraid we are assaulted by terrible news and if you think this sentence is dramatic, you'll have to hold your breath for the announcement.

They are attempting to pass SOPA again.

******This new law that they're trying to pass covers streaming copyrighted material, meaning that you can be CHARGED AND SENTENCED TO JAIL TIME for the following:**

******Making fanart**

******Covering songs (songs in the backgrounds of videos counts as well)**

******Playthroughs/walkthroughs**

******WRITING FANFICTION**

As an avid advocate of the right of free speech, which includes lack of censorship when it comes to writing, and a devoted fan of numerous fandoms, I say that we have to fight back and earn our right in writing fanfiction. We are just unleashing our imagination and they need to understand that.

So, I signed the petition that can be found on this following site:

.gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF

We need 100,000 signatures by September 21rst and right now, we are only About 500 signatures away from accomplishing our goal.

Please, all of my fans out there, I love writing all this stuff for you guys and I love having this creative outlet. So do all the other authors in this site. You guys have showed your support every time something happened to me and I couldn't write or every time I updated and you reviewed my work. So, I am asking you to consider signing this petition. It only takes a couple of minutes, but it would be worth it.

P.S I copied this message from another fanfic and I cannot sign because of some of my parent's rules. So, if we don't get 100,000 signatures then I won't be able to update for u guys, And you won't update for ur fans either!1

So, please my friends, sign this form

WE WANT TO WRITE! WE WANT TO WRITE! WE WANT TO WWRRRRRIIIIIIITTTEEEEEE!


End file.
